


A Smut Collection Far Far Away

by Deviant_Accumulation



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Featuring different pairings with Obi-Wan, M/M, Multi, Smut Collection, characters and pairings will be added with new chapters, starwarskinkmeme fills, tags and warnings for the different chapters inside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Accumulation/pseuds/Deviant_Accumulation
Summary: Collection of a few fills I did for the kink meme.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt:  
> The Daughter is attracted by the Light in Obi-Wan and decides to give him her blessing, which comes in form of sex, naturally. Obi-Wan is a bit perplexed, but goes along with the ride, because, well, it is not really happening anyway and the Force literally wills it, right? (And we all remember the appraising look he gave her when she appeared.)  
> The sex, however, comes with a lot of praise from the Daughter who feels that Obi-Wan is basically her champion and Obi-Wan does not really know how to deal with this shower of praise.
> 
> Warnings: none

Night has once again fallen on Mortis. Their last night here, or so Obi-Wan hopes. The Son, having realized at the last second how close he came to killing his own sister, has returned to his own domain, and both the Daughter and the Father have reassured them that he has come to see the folly in his actions. With balance restored, they are free to leave as soon as day breaks and the planet’s surface becomes less destructive. The Father has provided them all with separate rooms to sleep in, yet Obi-Wan mostly spends his time lying wide awake in the monstrously large bed, trying to grasp all that has happened over the last two days.

He jerks up as the door opens, one hand going to the lightsabre at his side, but no threat steps into his room, only the luminous form of the Daughter. Her presence fills the room with light like a singular sun beam breaking through the clouds.

“My apologies,” she says in her melodious voice, “I did not mean to startle you.”

“No harm done,” he responds, his own voice sounding rough and harsh in comparison to her soft tones. “How can I be of service?”

The Daughter chuckles quietly, the sound like chimes playing in the wind. She glides closer to his bed side, her feet making no sound, if they are even touching the floor where they are hidden under her dress. She sits down on the covers and, to his surprise, reaches out with one hand to lightly run her fingers over the side of his face.

“My brave knight,” she says softly. “You have already done so much for me in the little time you have been here. No, this is about something I would like to do for you.”

“Milady?” he asks, mildly confused.

“I would like to give you my blessing,” the Daughter says. “A blessing of the Light Side of the Force.”

“Oh, I- uhm,” Obi-Wan stammers, taken aback. “Shouldn’t you be giving something like this to Anakin?”

The Daughter smiles at him, benevolently. “Oh precious one,” she says, the endearment making him blush, “always so selfless and humble. Skywalker may be the Chosen One, but you are the one living in the Light. You might not see it, but you shine with it like a white star.”

Obi-Wan opens his mouth, then closes it as words fail him. The Daughter chuckles again, her fingers carding through his hair.

“Do you accept?” she asks.

“I suppose I would be a fool to refuse, would I?” he answers with a shaky grin.

The Daughter hums, and then surges forward, pressing her lips against his own. For a moment he is surprised, but that feeling quickly morphs into pure pleasure as her hands cradle his face and she leans in closer, moving her lips over his. Her tongue darts forward and he opens up under her, surrendering himself into her grip. She wastes no time before entering his mouth, her tongue sliding against his, causing an involuntary moan to rise from within him. His hands find her hips, fingers gripping into the soft, silk-like material of her dress just to have something to hold onto.

He can’t tell how long has passed, even though he knows that it can’t have been more than a minute or so, before they part. His lips feel sensitive from where hers touched them, still a bit wet, and he’s aware that he must look more than just a bit dazed.  

“Oh beloved one,” the Daughter whispers. “My champion.”

He doesn’t know what to answer to that, but apparently he doesn’t have to, as her hands wander down from his face to the collar of his tunic, pushing the woollen material to the side until it slides over his shoulders, leaving the upper part of his chest exposed to the cool night air. The Daughter leans forward until her face is pressed into the side of his neck, her mouth alternating between soft kisses and suctions and the slightest prick of sharp teeth, while her fingers stroke over his chest, finding his nipples and teasing them to hardness. He can’t help but arch under her ministrations, his breath turning into small sighs, baring his throat to her.

“So full of compassion and courage,” the Daughter murmurs. “I wish you could see yourself as I do, how you shine like a beacon in the Force, warming those around you with your Light.”

The only answer he can muster is a breathy moan as she sucks particularly hard on one of the many sensitive spots on his neck, sure to leave a mark come morning. His belt unravels and his tunic falls fully open, sliding down his arms to leave his upper body bare. Her fingers go further down, finding the trail of hair that disappears into the hem of his pants, his abdominal muscles trembling under her feather light touch. Then she’s kissing him again and it isn’t until they part again, him breathlessly gasping for air, that he notices that she’s already divested him of his trousers, leaving him completely naked. He’s hard, his cock curving up against his belly, leaking first small drops of precome and his hips buck up when she takes him into her hand, softly stroking the sensitive head.

Her other hand splays out against his chest and she pushes him back until he falls back into the pillows. Her shimmering gown falls away and then she is straddling his hips, all smooth, glowing skin, supple breasts finally revealed from under the fabric, her long hair flowing gently over her shoulders.

“You are so full of Light,” the Daughter says, her hands stroking over his torso almost absentmindedly. “So powerful and strong, yet so humble and devoted…”

She leans down and he nearly cries out when he can feel her wet core slide over his cock, the head slipping between her velvety folds as she rocks back and forth above him. Blindly he reaches up, but she gently grasps his wrists and presses them down above his head.

“Let me take care of you, my paladin,” she says and all he can do is nod.

Then she sinks down on him, his cock sliding into her wet heat and he moans mindlessly, feeling her inner muscles grasp him and clench around him, the sensation enough to make him sob from the pleasure. She begins slowly riding him, sliding back and forth, drawing back and then pushing him in again, one hand braced against his shoulder, the other keeping his wrists pinned in place. His moans rise in pitch as her movements grow quicker, his body arching and quivering beneath her but he is in no position to gain any leverage, only able to let her dictate his body’s passion.

“Please,” he begs, not even knowing for what he is begging but doing so nonetheless and she surges forward, her mouth claiming his as she thrusts her tongue inside until it feels like she is fucking him with it as she repeatedly slams her hips down hard, eliciting cries that are muffled by her lips on his.

“Come for me, my loyal knight,” she whispers before she bites into the shell of his ear and he does, bucking under her as he orgasms with a hoarse cry. Above him he can see her biting her lip as his cock twitches inside her and she lets her hips surge forward once, twice, three times before she herself comes with a satisfied sigh.

Afterwards she leans down, pressing a kiss on his forehead. “Sleep, dear one,” she whispers, even as his eyelids already begin to droop. “And be blessed, my beloved servant.”


End file.
